Why Don't You & I
by CJzilla
Summary: Follow a typical school day for two small smitten supervillains. Between charades and trying to blend in, a mini mad scientist and a bird based thief find time to be sweethearts. Dr. Chipotle Jr./Black Cuervo. One-shot, song-fic.


Hola everybody! CJzilla here with a quick one-shot piece. I've actually had this written but forgotten in my archives; now I've dusted it off and posted it for your reading pleasure. Enjoy.

As I trample over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... Hate... Review.

_Synopsis: Set at the time after "Game of Love" (CJzilla's other Dr. Chipotle Jr/Black Cuervo fic). Read to find out more._

AN: CJzilla owns nothing of El Tigre or the Carlos Santana song "Why Don't You & I", of which this one-shot is based. For artwork on my four El Tigre fics, visit my deviantArt profile. CJzilla dot deviantArt dot com. Scroll through my gallery; you'll find a Jr/Cuervo piece in there as well as one of La Cortina.

Dedicated to eltigre221. Thanks amiga.

* * *

_Why Don't You & I _

_(By Carlos Santana feat. Chad Kroeger)_

_Since the moment I spotted you  
Like walking around with little wings on my shoes  
My stomachs filled with the butterflies  
OO and it's alright  
_

_Bouncing around from cloud to cloud  
I 've got this felling like  
I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it  
__Then you know I've lied_

_So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together Take on the world and be together forever'  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other Fly to the moon and straight on to heaven'  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in_

_Everytime I try to talk to you  
I get tounge tied  
Seems like everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

_When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
And it's alright  
Bouncing around from cloud to cloud  
I 've got this felling like  
I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it  
Then you know I've lied_

_And slowly I begin to realize  
This is never going to end  
Right about the same you walk by  
And I say 'Oh here we go again'_

* * *

**Why Don't You & I**

It was lunch time for the students of Leone Middle School. Hustled into the cafeteria like small steers the kids formed a neat but HUGE line that busted out of the cafeteria's doors. On today's menu of governmental foods was pizza! Fresh from the school's oven, crispy crust and melt-in-your-mouth cheese, _glorious_ pizza! The floor of the cafeteria was wet with children's drool. The kids in the back envy the kids in the front since they were guaranteed a slice of pizza.

But the kids normally at the front of the line were the hall monitors, tutors, nerds, geeks and dweebs. Since they were unglamorous eggheads with no social life, they got out of class earlier due to finishing their work earlier or having a scholastic job. These children were the outcasts, the frequently beaten up, the kids who you picked last in gym due to their gangly frame, blatant lack of hand-eye coordination and/or use of asthmatic inhalers. Hated but needed, these children enjoyed the few advantages they had over the normal kids.

At the very front of the line, plate in hand and crimson eyes beaming for pizza, was a ten-year-old tutor, mathematic and science prodigy. Standing on his tiptoes as he watched the disgruntled lunch ladies bring pie upon pie of pizza, Diego Chavez drooled. Pizza day was his favorite and he always got a big piece since he was always first in line! He couldn't stop himself from staring at the beautiful pizza.

"Gee partner-a." He heard the voice of his best friend, Sergio next to him. Looking up, Diego saw the Italian transfer student looking at him funny. "Your-a drool is-a steaming-a up-a your glasses-a."

The ten-year-old eighth-grader grimaced.

"This is one of the sweet perks I get in this lice-infested school, Sergio!" Diego shook a fist. "DON'T BRING ME DOWN!"

Out from the back of the line, Diego saw three of Leone's bully thugs walk toward him. Shoving five of the less smart nerds out of their way, including Sergio, the ugly ringleader of the brute trio glowered at the smaller ten-year-old. Pounding his callused fist into his hand, the boy cracked his knuckled menacingly.

"Hand over your lunch money and place in line before I break those glasses, Chavez!" The short yet stocky bully smiled what was left of his fight-mangled teeth.

Diego felt his fist twitch and his eyes narrow as he stood his ground. These three pinheads didn't know who they were messing with. But before anyone, especially the bullies could get hurt, a sinister feminine voice was heard.

"Oyé Gilberto!" The ringleader bully turned at the sound of his name. When he saw who was addressing him, the boy's eyes widened slightly.

Standing behind him and his crew was Zoë Aves, one of the most manipulative and untouchable bullies in the middle school. What made her scary wasn't strength; it was her mind games and those piercing red-violet eyes that sent everyone, including teachers running. Aves looked Gilberto in the eye.

"Chu want a free pass in line, get chur own geek." The thirteen-year-old goth girl walked around him without breaking her eye contact and set her hand on Diego's shoulder. "Dis one's mine."

Gilberto grimaced and made a fist.

"And what makes Chavez YOUR geek, Aves?" The bully gritted his spacious teeth.

"Because Chavez is my tutor and dat makes him _my_ free lunch ticket. So buzz off." The girl glared making Gilberto and his crew yelp in fear and race away. Snorting coldly at the gutless bullies running away, Zoë turned her attention to the geek under her hand.

Giving the ten-year-old boy her best "I-will-eat-your-soul" stare, she looked off as if he didn't matter. Diego gulped at his sinister study-buddy. Zoë Aves could skin someone alive with just a look. Finally after a second that seemed like an eternity, the lunch lady took off the first two slices of pizza off of a fresh pie.

"Oh! Pepperoni for me!" Diego cheered, bouncing up and down with excitement. But then he suddenly got a hard slap on the back of his head from Zoë. "Oh yeah… And one cheese please."

The homely lunch lady casually threw the two pieces of pizza onto his plate and motioned for them to keep the line moving. Getting to the cashier, Diego pulled out enough money for both slices of pizza, under the unyielding glare of Zoë. Giving the lunch lady the money, he got another smack on his head.

"I want a soda, Chavez." The thirteen-year-old girl commanded. Sighing, the ten-year-old knew he was going to be a few dollars poorer.

The boy took a step back to get the soda but he was met with Zoë's hand on his forehead.

"Where are chu going? I want to eat now." The girl growled. Diego blinked.

"But your soda-" He was cut off by the girl flicking his nose.

"Get my comida to de table _first_ and then chu may get my sosa." She commanded. Blinking the pain away from his smarting nose, Diego did as he was told.

Walking to the nearest table he set the tray and plate down.

"Not here." He heard Zoë's voice behind him. "Over dere."

Turning, he saw her pointing to the farthest table to the soda machine. The option of groaning was nonexistent because it'd probably get him another painful slap on his head. Walking over to the table, Diego set the tray down as Zoë sat across the table and cleared her throat loudly. Rolling his eyes subtly, the ten-year-old pushed the tray in front of her.

"I want my sosa, napkins, a chocolate bar AND an extra plate for chur pizza. Pepperoni makes me sick." The girl commanded. Diego's lips tightened into an angry grimace. "NOW,Chavez."

Forcing a smile, the boy went to do what he was told. Five minuets later, Diego came back with her soda, napkins, chocolate bar and an extra plate for his pizza. By that time the rest of the kids were wolfing down their pizza. The ten-year-old saw that Zoë hadn't touched her food. Huffing slightly, he handed Zoë all that she asked for and sat down across from her. Taking his pizza from her tray, Diego bit into his cold food.

Zoë saw that he was unhappy and she glanced around to see if anyone was listening or watching them. Upon seeing that all the other kids were distracted with their food, the girl lifted her foot and gave Diego's leg a little tickle. The ten-year-old's eyes immediately shot up to hers.

To Diego's delight he saw his querida smiling dreamily at him.

"Thank chu, short-stuff." Zoë called him by his pet name. The girl reached out and grasped his hand. "And I'm sorry for bossing chu around and hitting chu. Gilberto and de other kids need to know dat dey cannot mess with chu."

The ten-year-old smiled, a string of gooey pizza cheese hanging out of his mouth.

"Because Dr. Chipotle Jr. is your tutor?" The disguised mini supervillain teased. Zoë Aves gave her boyfriend a naughty grin.

"Because chu are _MY_ nerdy boyfriend and if anyone values their lives, dey will leave chu alone." The thirteen-year-old disguised supervillainess returned grasping his leg with both of her feet and rubbing. Dr. Chipotle Jr. blushed and returned his girlfriend's game of footsie.

Zoë Aves and Diego Chavez were two seemingly ordinary middle school students with extraordinary evil aliases. Zoë was the jet-pack wielding bird-based supervillainess known as Black Cuervo and Diego was the very evil super genius and mad scientist Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. could have taken Gilberto and his hoodlums." The ten-year-old rested his head on his hand as he took another bite of his pizza. Zoë watched the cheese on his mouth with interest.

"I know querito. With just a flex of dat super-macho metal arm, chu could bend dem into pretzels." The thirteen-year-old girl twirled a lock of her short purplish-black hair around her finger. "But not without revealing chur true identity. I don't want chu leaving because everyone found out dat chu are a supervillain. Den I wouldn't be able to see chu every day."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. nodded, looking up into the sky as he pulled another bite of stringy cheese from his pizza.

"That's one of the benefits Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s alter-ego doesn't have." He glanced down at his gangly form. "Without Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s metal arm and eye visible, Dr. Chipotle Jr. looks like a wimpy geek. Everyone thinks they can beat me up."

Zoë's face fell as she sighed.

"Chu look like a million black platinum diamond pearls, short-stuff." She reassured. "And if only other people knew how super-macho chu are under those glasses, den no one would want to beat chu up."

The boy laughed.

"No one wants to beat Dr. Chipotle Jr. up with you next to me all the time." Dr. Chipotle Jr. smiled. "I like it. Dr. Chipotle Jr. has a knockout for a body guard."

Zoë blushed.

"Do chu know how bad I want to kiss chu right now?" She melted. The ten-year-old boy looked back and set down his slice of pizza.

"How bad?" The ten-year-old super genius gave her a wily smile. Zoë giggled.

"Bad." Zoë answered, giving him one of her signature smitten looks leaning forward to him.

"_Bad_?" Dr. Chipotle Jr. repeated, leaning toward her.

"_**Bad**_." Their lips were almost touching when they heard someone clear their throat. Immediately the two froze.

Glancing to the left, they saw Sergio standing there, looking intently at both of them. Zoë immediately went for damage control.

"No? Chu don't see anyt'ing in my teeth? GOOD!" She shoved Dr. Chipotle Jr. so hard that he fell backwards and off of his chair. "_NEVER_ get dat close to me again!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. barely had time to recognize what had just happened when he saw his querita standing over him, an empty tray in her hand.

"Chu and chur geeky friend disgust me, Chavez!" The thirteen-year-old goth bully pointed her finger threateningly at him. Then she leaned down to him and whispered into his ear. "We will continue dis after school short-stuff. See chu seventh period."

Giving the boy a subtle wink, the girl turned up her nose and walked off, giving off a very convincing charade that she hated Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s guts. On the flat of his back, the ten-year-old mini mad scientist gave a smitten smile. Suddenly he saw Sergio looking down at him.

"Holy molé partner-a. I-a would never-a take that-a from that-a flea bitten-a filly." The freckle-faced thirteen-year-old glared at the retreating Zoë Aves. Dr. Chipotle Jr. even kept his relationship with Zoë Aves a secret from his best friend.

Getting up off of the ground the ten-year-old straightened his hat and dusted off his disguise.

"Dr. Chipotle Jr. would rather have the other kids think he's a defenseless geek than know Dr. Chipotle Jr. is a _super_-macho supervillain!" He flexed his gangly arms for emphasis. "You're on the same boat too, Sergio."

Sergio was in fact the ten-foot-tall robotic villain Señor Siniestro. The Italian transfer student scoffed and set his tray on the lunch table.

"Sure-a but if a prairie-a dog crosses-a me, they-a will-a have to-a deal with-a my-a robotic wrath-a!" The short thirteen-year-old Italian kid sat. "I would-a have blown-a Zoë into-a dust-a by now-a."

**END**

* * *

R&R. Long Live Rock and Roll!


End file.
